


You'll Hum This Tune Forever

by webrokeupayearago



Series: I Need You, I Don't Need You [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, idk - Freeform, its my first fanfic, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webrokeupayearago/pseuds/webrokeupayearago
Summary: Barry has a past that the new Dr. Wells doesn't know about and a little misunderstanding can go a long way.





	

His hands were the first thing Barry noticed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them before. The original Dr. Wells had the same ones. But this time was different. This time it was the new Dr. Wells. Harrison.  
"Mr. Allen?" Barry looked up from where he was staring at Wells' hands. "Do you not have a formula to be working on?"  
Of course. Barry was so easily distracted lately. He'd barely gotten anything done. He scrambled for his notepad and chewed on the end of his pencil while Harrison looked at him quizzically.  
"Is something bothering you, Mr. Allen?" Barry blinked. He looked up to answer, but there was something keeping him from saying anything. Harrison had been on his Earth for a few months now, but he still saw Thawne when he looked at him. Thawne. He was still in Barry's head. Still getting under his skin.  
"Mr. Allen?" Harrison asked again. Barry shook his head and cleared his throat.  
"I'm fine." He mumbled pretending to be doing research on his computer. 

Harrison Wells wasn't one to talk about feelings. He wasn't one to talk at all unless he was telling people what to do and how to do it. He struggled forming relationships, but, of course, he didn't mind. He was far more intelligent than the rest of the population anyway. How would making friends benefit him at all? He was here to work. He was here to protect and guide his teenage daughter. He was here to make Barry Allen faster. To keep Star Labs running, keep team flash from getting into more than they could handle. That was his job. And that was enough. 

"Dad are you seriously working right now?" Jesse accused. Harrison looked up from where he was scratching out equations. He looked at the pasta his daughter had prepared that he'd only taken two bites of.  
"Sorry. Sorry, it's delicious." He groveled. Jesse shook her head knowingly.  
"You should do something, dad."  
"I am doing something."  
"You know what I mean, go out, make friends, go on a date, do something other than work for once!"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Jesse, I said no." She sighed, but let it go. Maybe it was a conversation for another night. 

It's not like he didn't notice Barry's staring. He just didn't care to address it. He knew he shared a face with Eobard Thawne, and that Barry was still carrying around a lot of guilt and grief from trusting Thawne, and that it was hard for Barry to see him as a different person, but it wasn't his job to make Barry more comfortable with him. 

Barry couldn't stop. He was so intrigued by Harrison Wells. Harrison Wells who wasn't Eobard Thawne, who didn't kill his mother, who didn't manipulate Barry into an abusive relationship. This Harrison Wells had a daughter whom he would do anything for. He was kind, even though he pretended he wasn't. He offered such valuable guidance to team flash and didn't expect anything in return. This Harrison Wells was good.  
"Get to work, Allen." Harrison snapped, though he was facing away from Barry and couldn't possibly know he had been staring again.  
Barry realized that they were the only people in the lab. If Barry was going solve this distraction, so that he could finally work in peace again, now was as good a time as any.  
"Dr. Wells, I -  
"Mr. Allen, I know it's hard for you to differentiate between me and Thawne, but if you could please just try to focus here! I'm not him! I didn't murder your mother, I didn't betray you. I haven't done anything wrong, so if you could please stop acting like I'm a criminal!" Wells snapped before Barry could finish.  
Barry felt as though he had been slapped. Yes, he did have trouble differentiating, but that wasn't what he was getting at. He could tell that Harrison was more annoyed with him than intrigued, as Barry was with him and something inside Barry fell apart at the thought. Harrison was not as in awe of him, as he was in awe of Harrison.  
Without saying anything, Barry set down his pen, stood up slowly and walked out of the lab. 

Dr. Wells felt as though he had kicked a puppy. Barry was so intelligent, so kind, so selfless, and so undeserving of Wells' anger. But how could he not be angry? When he admired Barry so much, and Barry couldn't get past his face.  
"Are you going to apologize to him?" Jesse asked at the dinner table that night.  
"Of course not, don't be silly."  
"But, you like him, don't you?" She wasn't accusing him. She was trying to help him.  
"I don't know." Harrison answered honestly.  
"Well if you want my advice -  
"I never asked for your advice, you demanded I tell you what was happened."  
" - I say you apologize, tell him you don't despise him."  
"I never said I despise him." Harrison protested.  
"No, but you made it seem like you do." Jesse argued with a look that told him to leave it at that. 

"Mr. Allen, I want to apologize for the way I talked to you yesterday. It was unprofessional and you didn't deserve it." Wells spat out quickly as soon as the others left the lab the next day.  
"Oh." He said quietly. But that wasn't the reaction Wells was depending on. So, he pushed further.  
"I don't care if you're having trouble with me around, I know I made it seem like it was a burden, but -  
"No, it's okay, I get it." Barry said, still not looking directly at him. Still not enough. Harrison felt something stirring inside of him, a need to really get the point across to Barry that he was not an annoyance, that he was anything but.  
"Barry, it's really important that you understand -  
"I said I get it." Barry said standing to walk towards the drawing board. But Harrison was not going to be disregarded, Without thinking he grabbed Barry's wrist and yanked him backwards, his other hand coming up to Barry's face and then he was kissing him.  
It lasted for about a second before Harrison realized what was happening and quickly stepped back.  
Barry stared like a deer in headlights for what felt like several minutes and then he was back on Harrison. He grabbed at him, pleading, holding onto him like he was a lifeline until Harrison pushed him off.  
"Mr. Allen, I -  
"Please. I – Don't say you didn't mean it." He sounded defeated and Harrison could only oblige. 

The problem wasn't that he actually had feelings for Barry, Harrison decided, it was the fact that Barry was half his age, the fact that he had a daughter to think about, the fact that Harrison did not want a relationship, and most of all, the fact that Barry was almost definitely still seeing him as Thawne.  
It had been two weeks since they kissed for the first time and Barry was asleep next to him in his bed. Jesse was staying at a friend's for the weekend and Wells was having trouble telling Barry no.  
"What are you thinking about?" Barry, who had apparently woken, asked him.  
"You." He answered honestly.  
"What about me?" He questioned.  
"Barry, I know that you look at me and think of Thawne, but what I can't figure out is why you are attracted to me considering what he did to you."  
"Who said I look at you and think of Thawne? Why are we even talking about him?" Barry said, suddenly upset.  
"I look just like him. You never stop staring at me like I've done something terrible to you. Do you know how hard it is for me when you look at me like that?" Oh no. Harrison was not ready for this conversation, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out.  
"Ok, yes, sometimes it's hard to look at you and not see him, but that doesn't make me less attracted to you."  
"That's what I don't understand, how could you want this?" Harrison motioned between them. "When that bastard did what he did to you. You would never do this with him, so why me?"  
Barry, suddenly near tears and face red with anger, rolled out of bed and stormed out of the room. Wells called after him before deciding to get up and follow him.  
He found Barry on the porch staring off and tears sliding down his cheeks. The sight hurt Harrison's heart.  
"What did I say?" Harrison asked softly. "Help me understand."  
"I did." Barry whispered. Harrison's brow furrowed.  
"Did what, Barry?" Harrison asked, reaching out and rubbing his arm to soothe him.  
"I did do this with him." Barry confessed. Harrison's hand froze on Barry's arm. Barry turned to look at him with fear in his eyes.  
He had a relationship with Eobard Thawne. Barry had done this with Eobard Thawne. Barry had feelings for Eobard Thawne.  
So what was this, then? This thing between him and Barry. Was he some kind of substitute?  
He withdrew his hand from Barry's arm and looked away. Barry, full on crying now, reached for him. Harrison moved away.  
"Harrison, please, it wasn't-  
"I think you should leave." Harrison said calmly. Barry stood still for a moment, still crying, before nodding slowly and walking away. Harrison didn't watch him leave. He went back inside with only one thing on his to do list. Never let this happen again.


End file.
